User talk:CaptinPizu
I this a good logia type fruit (I made it up)? The Nazo Nazo Fruit (Puzzle Puzzle Fruit) yes i know the rules of the Logia type fruits they have to be natural elements but i was think what if a pirate ate the Nazo Nazo Fruit here are his abilities basically his entire body turns into a puzzle and he has the ability to make his Nakama turn into puzzles to, to protect them but here are his abilities he would use in battle Engulf: He engulfs his target with his ability making it incredibly fragile he can do this on other logia users but i may just be totally useless but once he makes them so fragile he breaks them with Crumble Crumble: As mentioned in the previous technique anything he turns in to a puzzle he is able to Crumble and it endlessly falls even solid ground Reform: Now this ability is pretty self explanatory the user is able to reform the pieces the user crumbled or took apart and fix what ever is broken Trap: The Trap ability allows the user to trap his victim into a puzzle he created or anything he crumbled and reformed to trap his opponent and he is able to contract the puzzle crushing his opponent Iron: The user can turn anything he turned into a puzzle as iron even his own Nakam or body to where they are practically indestructible and making his trap ability even more deadly Shot: The user is able to shoot puzzle pieces at his opponents at the speed of light he can shoot as many as he wants at a time again with the iron ability he could kill even the fiercest sea-king in one attack Floor: this ability is pretty natural wherever the user is standing the floor turns into a puzzle he can expand it and engulf his opponents with this powerful ability which would pretty much allow him to never have to literally lift a finger to fight an opponent Nazo Nazo Hands: if the user is forced to use his hands he becomes damn near unbeatable when he uses this ability puzzle pieces fly out of his hands at his opponents each one razor sharp and it you are touched by them you begin to turn into a puzzle Nazo Nazo Arms: once again if the user has to bring his hands out to fight your in trouble but his arms do twice the damage it does the same thing as his hands but he is able to control its motion path with inane accuracy Nazo Nazo Wall: the ability to create a wall of puzzle pieces that iindestructiblele even to the strongest devil fruit users the wall will also turn you into a puzzle at first touch Nazo Nazo Form 1, 2, 3 ,4 ,5: the second strongest ability with the Nazo Nazo fruit the users entire body turns into a puzzle but it ivisiblele and rather colorful the users speed is increased and he doesn't have to use crumble to kill you with a touch he can touch you and will crumble the higher the magnitude the faster the speed and the deadlier the user gets Nazo Nazo Realm: The most powerful attack with the Nazo Nazo fruit the user can take you into a different realm and either direct you to death or to safety if you were to fight in this realm the user could multiply himself making him all the more deadly if he has already used the Nazo Nazo Form on you And that is the Nazo Nazo fruits power i honestly think it is alot stronger then the Yami Yami fruit but what do you think is i a powerful fruit or what